This invention generally relates to independent suspensions for low profile vehicles such as passenger buses.
A variety of vehicles are in use today. A number of configurations are available for various needs. One particular type of vehicle is known as a low floor bus. Such vehicles are typically characterized by a passenger aisle that is relatively low to the ground so that people entering or leaving the vehicle need not climb stairs. Having a lower level floor provides easier access for younger, older and physically challenged individuals.
While low floor buses serve an important purpose, the necessary design constraints put limitations on other portions of the vehicle. One challenging aspect has been to design an appropriate suspension for the vehicle wheels. Typical packaging space available for drive axles used on low floor buses do not permit the use of an independent suspension module, which is desirable because of the performance characteristics, of independent suspensions. Typical components associated with independent suspension modules are mounted inboard of the wheels and do not fit within the tight space constraints imposed by the nature of the vehicle design. If conventional components were to be used, the aisle space allowable for passengers would be too limited to be practical or acceptable. Alternatively, the control components would be too restricted and the result would be too much camber variation and/or too much track variation at the vehicle wheels.
There is a need for an improved suspension design for low floor buses or low profile vehicles where an independent suspension module can be used. Independent suspension modules have certain advantages compared to other arrangements as known in the art. This invention provides a way to incorporate an independent suspension arrangement on a low floor bus, which can be used at the vehicle drive axle.
In general terms, this invention is a suspension assembly used on low profile vehicles. A suspension assembly designed according to this invention includes a support member. At least one wheel is supported by the support member such that the wheel is able to rotate about an axis. The wheel has an inboard side and an outboard side. A plurality of control members each have a first end adapted to be connected to a vehicle structure to couple the wheel support member to the vehicle structure. The control members each have a second end that is supported on the wheel support member. The second end of at least some of the control members is positioned between the inboard and outboard sides of the wheel, therefore allowing for long control members.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiments. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.